Breaking her Shell
by The Red Bloody Rose
Summary: I met a miko, who had been crying...Now I find myself wanting to help her, I want her to open up, I want to break that shell of hers. Summary sucks, story is better. :  *Strong Language and suggestive sexual content


**I do not own Inuyasha, sadly I never will**

**Here everyone is in a normal high school, with few demon teachers **

**Rated T for mild cursing and kissing…It wont go farther than that: Promise.**

**Anyway, here's the story…**

* * *

I walked around the school, mumbling a string of curses. I had gotten caught in something that wasn't my fault or my doing…

"_Sesshomaru!" I turned my head quickly to see my teacher tapping her foot angrily. "What?" I nearly growled. I hated this bitch. She was always on my ass for having long silver hair as well as my sharp nails…_

_She glared at me for a second longer before looking to the claw marks on the walls_

_and back to me. I looked to the claw marks. Obviously they were Inuyasha's, they smelled of his scent. "Oh no….That wasn't me Ms.-"_

"_Save it, pup. I don't want to hear it. Tonight, you can patrol the grounds until 8pm."_

_I stared in shock at her, how dare she order me around? "You have no right to do such a thing…" She smirked. "I can because your father let me, he wants you to change…Might as well try my hardest" she chuckled before leaving me. This sucked._

Damn teacher…Damn my father….I didn't need to change. I am perfect the way I am. I smirked, I wish I could kill that teacher…sadly the rules wont allow me…Here I am bound by any teacher's words as long as they are fit…Not to mention father agreed on it….

I looked up to see a gate open…Strange, I had never seen that gate before. I walked through the gate and continued down the path, finding myself in a field, a baseball field. I never heard of it, strange. I usually knew everything.

The air smelled of blood and tears, I followed the scent to the bleachers. From there I followed the drops of blood to a girl who was hiding under the bleachers, shivering. One hand was holding her face while the other was hugged around her legs. I knew I shouldn't care about this human girl, but I felt that she was different…She smelled pure.

"Are you alright…?" I asked while offering a hand to the girl. She looked up to me, her eyes wide with fear and full of tears. I raised an eyebrow in an attempt to assure her I wouldn't harm her. She sighed, shakily, and accepted my hand. In turn I helped her to the bleachers and helped her sit down. Her hands were now on her sides, allowing me to see her face and legs. Her face was red, but I saw no shape…Her legs were cut up, I couldn't tell what had caused it.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to be polite, but it sounded more like a demand. She jumped at my sudden question, but she smiled, as if my question was nothing. "Oh…Nothing …Don't worry about me….I happy that you were kind enough to off your hand."

I quirked my eyebrow. What an odd girl, even more so, her scent was stronger now. She was a miko. So that explained the smell of purity.

Anyway, the way she said it sounded like a topic she didn't want to discuss with a stranger. "I'm sorry…" I hurriedly searched for something to patch up the emptiness "What is your name? Do you go to this school?" Odd. I was asking questions.

"Oh, My name is Kagome Higurashi. I do go to this school." she smiled, like she was happy for the change of subject. I nodded. I wasn't the best at speech with a person. "Would you like me to walk you home?" I asked, trying to be courteous. Her eyes widened at that but quickly went back to normal. "Um…No. I'm not ready to home yet…"

I blinked a couple times before picking her up. "Well Kagome…I am Sesshomaru. We aren't strangers anymore, right? So will you let me tend to your wounds?" She jumped and chuckled lightly. It seems she found my attempt at a joke amusing. "Alright Sesshomaru."

I carried her to the nurse's office and I wrapped her injured leg. Another strange thing, I was tending to her wounds, why? I must be sick. Am I coming down with something? Maybe…

Kagome looked better now. Her face was pale again and her leg had stopped bleeding. I looked up at her, since I was kneeling. "I must go now…" I stood up and started for the door…Socializing with a miko…That was bad, right? I'm a great youkai, she is a miko. Completely different species. "Wait!" I heard this voice behind me as well as a gentle tug on my shirt. "W-Will I see you tomorrow?" She blushed lightly, and I slightly smiled. Why, I don't know. I just found this amusing, or rather happy. "If I see you tomorrow, I shall greet you like a friend"

The miko looked up at my tall frame and gave me a warm smile. _Thump. _What was that? I must be hearing things, there is no way that sound came from my chest… I nodded to her and left, unsure of what I did was because I was sick or maybe because I was tired. I would discuss this with father.

When I got home, I held a hand in front of me, already knowing Inuyasha's move. He ran right into my hand. "Ow! You Bastard! Why'd you do that?" I only shook my head. He was pathetic. "Well you were about to swing your sword at me, so I blocked you. How is that wrong?" I said to the hanyou while shoving past him. "Tch." I really hated that 'tch' of his. It sounded like he was giving into something that was wrong when he knew it was right. How irritating.

I walked to my father's room, walking in, not bothering to knock. "What is it, Sesshomaru?" he asked while he lay on his couch, watching TV. "Father, I have a question, it needs to be answered." he turned off the TV and turned his attention to me. "What is it, my son?" I looked at him with no emotion. "I met a woman today…Since I met her, I have done embarrassing things…such as offering her help, tending to her wounds, and even saying I would greet her…What is the meaning of this?"

He looked at me for a second before laughing. Why was he laughing? "Sesshomaru…You are only 18 and yet you are already at this stage? " He continued to laugh at something I didn't understand. "Quit laughing. I'm serious, I think I might be sick". He chuckled before answering "You are indeed sick, but it is nothing of consequence. It is a sickness that you will live with…" he said this with a warm smile. Weird. I was tired of not understanding this feeling. Oh well, maybe he was being sarcastic, that was usual of him.

I walked out of his room, knocking down Inuyasha. "Damn you Sesshomaru! Watch where you're going!" I glared at him, feeling my vision glow a light red. "How dare you yell at me in such a manner when you framed me for your earlier prank" I growled at him, finding my patience with him low at this point.

He stepped back, but continued to bare his fangs at me. "Tch." again. That sound! I loathe it. "Leave me be, or I shall beat you within an inch of your life" I threatened. I was sick of him at this point. He felt my threat and quickly scampered off to his room. I shook my head and went to the kitchen, I grabbed a bag of Doritos and started eating them. This kind of human food was so good, I would have to admit. I took the bag to my room and lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Soon I found the bag empty. Great. I had the worst munchies ever.

I threw the bag on the ground, I'd do something with it later, right now I wanted to sleep…

* * *

I woke up the next morning, 6:15 on the dot. Same as usual. I didn't even need an alarm clock. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. The worst thing about my hair was washing it, it was so long that it was difficult to wash. After washing my body, I got out, wrapping a black towel around my lower body and looked in the mirror to dry my hair with another towel. I looked at my body, it was pale but well built. I wasn't vain, but I knew I had a nice body, after seeing girls stare at my abs when I swim. I dried off and dressed in a white and black shirt, jeans, and black shoes. This clothing was rather odd, but comfortable.

After dressing, I walked into the kitchen, kicking Inuyasha. Yes, he was asleep on the floor, the stupid pup. Ii shook my head and continued to the cabinet and grabbed a Monster. Another delicious thing humans made.

I left and walked to school, feeling no pressure on time. I was hardly worried about anything, it was just I _knew_ I would get there. Plain and simple.

Once there, I met the only people I would call 'friends'. Rin, a 17 year old girl who follows me around, and eventually I accepted her as a friend, I guess. The other would be Jaken, a rare imp that could look human around people. He too followed me around after I saved him from bullies, what the hell I was thinking, I'll never know. Followers or friends? Both.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled while running to me and around me. Why couldn't she act her age? "Ah Lord Sesshomaru!" I shook my head. This was why people stayed away from me as well as these two. They did this kind of thing, making people avoid them. They avoided me as well because, well I look dangerous. "Yeah…" more or less, it was a comment. Jaken liked to just say my name out loud for no apparent reason, so I assumed this was one of those times. He smiled. Yup.

Jaken and Rin went off to buy breakfast, I just sat in the cafeteria, alone. I looked around, people stared, nothing new. I looked to my right and Kagome was sitting beside me. That's new. "Ah, um." I was caught off guard more or less. I hadn't expected her to actually see me and sit beside me. The miko looked to me, she looked better now, happier, perhaps? She smiled "Hello!" _Thump. _What was this noise? It was irritating. Rather it bothered me.

"How is your leg?" I looked to her leg, still wrapped. "Oh! Its much better, thank you" Definitely a miko, but maybe this was perhaps just her personality? "I'm glad it's better…" I smiled, a small one, but still a smile. She seemed to blush and looked down before looking back up at me, speaking "Did you know, we actually have 4 classes together?" Change of subject? Alright then, but this was new to me. I didn't know that…Maybe I should actually pay more attention to her and other students? Maybe.

Thinking about it, we actually sat close by each other. Strange I never really noticed. "Hey, Sesshomaru. Will you…Eat lunch with me today?" I looked at her, wide-eyed. Rin and Jaken had different lunch periods than me, so I usually left school and came back for class. It couldn't hurt to sit with her, right? Humor the miko… "Ah, sure…Kagome" she turned red again and waved as a gesture of goodbye. Jaken and Rin sat down and started eating "Lord Sesshomaru! Who was that girl? How dare she talk to someone important like you!" he nearly yelled while shoving his face with cereal. I groaned. "Sesshomaru, I think she is beautiful, but she looks sad." Rin had a point there…

I walked into my first class, I saw the miko in her chair, reading 'Phantom of the Opera'. A classic, I had read it once, I found it a sad story, I pitied Erik, he was such a miserable character; alone.

She looked up and waved to me, a smile on her face. I nodded and continued to my seat. I felt every human's stare on me, as if it was their first time seeing me nod to someone other than Rin or Jaken. They need to grow up.

After class, I continued to the next, Kagome was now doing homework in another class, why wasn't she talking to other humans? Same thing happened here. My day continued like this until lunch, where she walked beside me to a table. We sat down, by ourselves at what seemed to be 'her table'. She just sat there and smiled, looking at me. Why wasn't she eating? "Where's your food?"

"I…uh, rather not eat…" she said with a forced smile. I quirked an eyebrow when I heard her stomach growl. She turned red and looked away, caught in her little lie. I was somewhat amused at her stomach giving her away and yet I didn't like the fact that she didn't eat. I stood up and took her hand, nearly dragging her to the lunch line. I grabbed a tray and started piling food on it, not feeling the weight. Pizza, a fruit, soda, cookies, chips, another soda, nachos, and French fries. I paid for the food and set the tray in front of her "You…Need to eat"

She gulped and looked at me, like she wasn't sure if it was right. "But…you paid-" "Yes I did, but I bought it for you, so eat it". She grabbed the pizza and took a bite, smiling as it hit her stomach. I grinned a little, she looked excited to be eating food. I continued watching her eat, while I took a soda and chips from the tray, snacking on those items alone. She finished nearly all of the food in 10 minutes. I continued to grin as she looked embarrassed at eating all of that food in such little time. "Why did you buy me food…?" She avoided eye contact with me.

"Hmm…" I myself didn't really know. "I bought it for you, that's enough, isn't it? I have no reason". She seemed confused by this logic at first, but she smiled at me once more, odd girl.

The bell rang and we both got up, heading to our next class. Fourth block was my favorite block, swimming. Kagome was in it, too. I noticed her in this class because she had the nicest body. Curvy and very nice looking skin…It kind of made me want to sink my fangs into her flesh…No, I shook my head, shaking my long silver hair in my face. I must be sick, why was I thinking like this?

Coach Lock came in and ordered us into the pool, it seemed today was one of those 'My wife is demanding more child support so do whatever' days. At least he didn't come to me again, complaining about his horrible life. He did it every time, because I wasn't liked by other humans…Prick.

I dived into the pool, easily floating in the water. That was when I noticed that Kagome wasn't in the pool. I looked to the bleachers to see 5 human boys teasing her. A few were flexing the little muscle they had while the others called her horrid names. I got out of the water once I saw a boy's hand grab her wrist.

One minute I was on the opposite side of the pool, the next, I was holding the human's hand with one of mine. He yelled in pain and dropped to the ground. I took his hand and threw him into the pool, hearing a loud slap as he hit.

I looked to the other human males, my vision red. "How dare you torment her, she has done nothing to you incompetent fools." I growled through my teeth, my claws close to flexing, eager to cut them down.

I jumped when I felt tiny hands around my abdomen and a tiny body against my back. I calmed down and walked away, Seriously there was something wrong with me. I jumped back in the pool and I started to float again.

I heard and felt someone splash into the water, I assumed it was the miko since the human boys smelled of fear and dirt. "Why help me?" I could tell in her voice she knew I wasn't human. "Why ask? I helped you, leave it at that" I replied while floating. She splashed me, I looked to the side, seeing her giggle. "You know exactly what I am. Why treat me kindly? You are a miko, I am a demon…?"

She smiled "Why ask that? Why not be happy that I still like you?" I grinned at the remark. Copy cat.

The coach came from his office "Showers! Now!" We hopped out of the pool and went to the showers, Kagome to hers and myself, to the boys. The other guys didn't want to shower while I did on account of my body. I had abs, I knew that. But for some reason, their main concern was my huge…lower region. Ugh...Boys…Size didn't matter, its what you did.

After that, the bell rang, time to go home. I walked up to Kagome, who looked like she had no ride. "Would you like me to drive you home?" she looked down, like she wasn't sure if I was joking. I looked away "And I thought we were friends" I took a quick peek at her face before continuing with my act. I made an exasperated sigh "Was it wrong for me to think that way?" I walked to my car door, slumping my shoulders. I felt a tiny hand grab my shirt, I smirked, she was gullible. I turned around and saw her looking down "We're friends?" I quirked an eyebrow and flicked her head, gently. "Ow!" she said while putting a hand to a mark on her white skin. "How could you think otherwise?" She seemed happy at that fact. It seemed she didn't have many friends…Why not?

Kagome got in the passenger seat while I got in and started driving to her house, using my GPS. Once I reached her home, I looked at it. It was very nice looking, average. That's what I thought until I saw a blender thrown through a window along with a yelling. I looked to Kagome who was quickly running in the house. I heard what sounded like her father arguing about dinner. It was only 3:30. Who ate dinner at that time? She just got home! She came back out with a worried expression "I'm so you had to see that…That was my dad…He has a drinking problem and mistakes me for my mom who left him because of his drinking problem." she looked depressed so I lightly knocked on her head. She looked up at me "Well, be careful, if you want to spend the night at my place to get away, you're free to do so anytime…" I said, smiling. I didn't mean that in any other way. If she wanted to get away, come to my house, maybe I would give her some food or something? Yeah.

She smiled at me, though she looked she would cry. I knew this girl for a day, and I felt attached to her somehow. I looked left and right…then left again before I wrapped my arm around her, my other hand rubbing her shoulder. I felt the need to comfort this miko.

Her dad left the house and drive away, probably to drink, I then wrote my address on a piece of paper and gave it to her. "Just come in and tell my family you know me" I said before I left, she waved good bye. She was a sweet girl, but I had to get her out of that protective shell of hers.

* * *

**Review please! I need them to live… C:**

**This will be a longer story…So yeah, I will try to update ASAP.**

_***Sesshomaru is really not being a pervert in this chapter***_


End file.
